elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
The following are Easter Eggs that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: (To add to these, please keep them in Alphabetical order) Cultural References Choose Your Own Adventure A Choose Your Own Adventure style book can be found in Kolb and the Dragon. ''The Clive Barker Connection'' #In Riften, you can receive a small box called the Lexicon for the quest Unfathomable Depths from an Argonian named From-Deepest-Fathoms, who is MORE than happy to get rid of it. The Lexicon STRONGLY resembles the Lament Configuration(the puzzle box) from the "Hellraiser" horror movie series. #In the lair of the Dark Brotherhood the little girl named Babette is an easter egg to a little girl in the movie "Nightbreed". ''Lord of the Rings'' In Whiterun, the giant tree there is called the Gildergreen. It is grown from the Eldergleam, the oldest living thing in Skyrim, but is failing. This references the Gondorian captial of Minas Tirith in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, where the legendary White Tree faces a similar fate. ''The Legend of King Arthur'' If you have found Broken Tower Redoubt, directly south of it there will be a place called Rebel's Cairn where you will find a pile of stones in the front of the cave and there will be a Steel Sword in the top stone, which is a reference to the sword in the stone in the legend of King Arthur. Slightly Northeast of Bleakwind Basin, there is a pond with a skeletal arm holding a steel sword coming out of it, which is a reference to the lady in the lake in the legend of King Arthur. ''Minecraft Reference'' On the top of the highest mountain in Skyrim, the Throat of the World, one can find the Notched Pickaxe in a stone. This has a small chance of being a reference to Minecraft's creator, Markus Persson aka Notch. It might be referencing to Zenimax's lawsuit against Notch over his game 'Scrolls'. ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' #During Roggvir's execution, he yells "Get on with it!". This is likely a reference to a scene towards the end of the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. #When fighting, people occasionally yell "It's just a scratch!" which is a possible reference to the scene with the black knight. ''Star Trek Reference'' In the village of Ivarstead there is a woman named Temba Wide-Arm. This is a reference to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Darmok, where one of the often-repeated phrases is "Temba, his arms wide." ''Three Billy Goats Gruff'' On your way to Hag Rock Redoubt there's a bridge with a dead troll underneath and, if it's your first time visiting, three goats walking west away from the bridge. This is a reference to the children's tale, "Three Billy Goats Gruff," where a troll is defeated by a trio of goats. ''Star Wars Reference'' During the Companion quest "Animal Extermination", inside the cave you are sent to, there is a skeleton hanging upsidown from the ceiling. Below the skeleton is a glowing sword. This may reference to Star Wars when luke was caught on Hoth and hung from the cavern ceiling. The sword below representing his lightsaber. ''Let The Right One In Reference'' Babette, a member of the Skyrim's Dark Brotherhood, is a possible reference to the Swedish book and movie of the same name Let The Right One In, aka Let Me In. Both she and the book's major character Eli were turned into vampires at a young age (Babette 10, Eli 11), and upon first entering the Sanctuary Babette is telling a story of her last contract in which it is heavily alluded that she used her seemingly young age to beguile a pedophile. In LTROI Eli also uses her age to get what she needs from a pedophile, although the relationship is symbiotic. 'The Head'less Horseman' At night on the way to Northwatch Keep for the "Missing in Action" mission, you have a chance of encountering a spectral horseman without a head galloping toward you full tilt. He carries an axe on his back, which is likely a reference to Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow. Historical References The East Empire Company is a reference to the East India Company. ''Previous Games'' References M'aiq the Liar ......."Ma'iq does not spread rumors,he creates them" ''A Song of Ice and Fire books'' There is an NPC in Dawnstar named Horik Halfhand, a reference to the Qhorin Halfhand character in A Song of Ice and Fire. The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall *(Add Here) The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Some NPC's in the game comment "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll." or something along those lines, this is a clear reference to Fallout 3 where the bully at your birthday party demands you hand over your sweetroll that was given to you as a gift. The Fallout event is, in turn, a reference to the character creation process in the Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, wherein the player character is asked how they would react to a bully stealing their sweetroll in order to determine the player's class. The stolen sweetroll is thus a long-running Bethesda joke. It can also be found when creating your character in "Daggerfall", the second Elders Scrolls game Bethesda released. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Lucien Lachance returns in Ghost form when you obtain the power "Summon Spectral Assassin". *The line in the song Ragnar the Red "Oh you talk, and you lie, and you drink all our mead, now I think it's high time that you fall down and bleed" is a reference to the similar line NPC's would yell while fighting you, "This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" *Upon finding a Crimson Nirnroot (see bttom of the page) you start a quest named, "Seeking Your Roots " which is a reference to Oblivion's Nirnroot quest. *The Champion of Cyrodiil, Oblivion's protagonist, returns as the New Sheogorath in Skyrim. This is not confirmed, but it seems incredibly likely. *The Gray-Fox statue can be found in the blockaded house in Riften. Category:Skyrim Category:Easter eggs